Happy April Fool's Day!
by bonboni
Summary: It is April Fool's Day and the cheeky, little Fords get some pranks for their parents. What are they? Find out here... Skate. Offisland.


**Title: April Fool's Day!**

**Rating: K +**

**Genre: Humour/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.**

**Summary: It is April Fool's Day and the cheeky, little Fords get some pranks for their parents. What are they? Find out here... Skate. Off-island.**

* * *

Happy April Fool's!!!

Kate moaned when she saw the time on the clock, 7am. Today was Saturday and neither of them were going to work. But more importantly then that, it was April Fool's Day. Kate groaned again when she thought of all the trouble they went through last year. Today, they were planning on going to see their island friends at Hurley's house. They needed to get up early to get there in time since as it was quite a journey.

'Sawyer? Wake up, honey.' she said as she shook him. When he didn't stir at all, she said again, only louder: 'SAWYER!!!'

'What's up with you, woman?! Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep!'

'No, Sawyer! You have to get up!' she said loudly. Sawyer just groaned and turned to the other side as he put the pillow around his ears.

'It's Saturday.' he moaned.

'Yes, and we need to get up! We're going at Hurley's today, remember?' Kate insisted as she got up, cautiously. 'And besides... it's April Fool's.' she said, slowly. At this Sawyer shot up from his sleep.

'You are joking me.' he said cautiously. Kate shook her head unfortunately. 'Oh, no.' he groaned again.

A normal family would have found April Fool's Day, just like any other day. But this was The Fords, we are talking about. Sawyer, Kate and their three children: Jason at 8 who was a very clever boy and was a complete replica of his father. Not only did he look like his father, he had the same attitude to him, as well. Scott at 6 was as boisterous as his brother, but looked more like Kate. And of course no one could forget their little princess, as Sawyer called her: Hayley. She was a sweet and extremely small for her age, 5-year-old with a very girly nature and her most disturbing habit to her brothers, was the fact that she wanted to play dolls with them all the time. The other important member of the family was their dog, Frog: A cocker spaniel. Now, most people wouldn't name their dog Frog, but it was given to Hayley as a birthday present and she could choose the name. As she was only 3 at the time, she probably did not understand what a frog was, so decided to call their dog Frog.

The Ford family was as normal as any other family when it came to any normal day. But today was April Fool's Day and that family was famous for having the best pranks on their street. The two boys were _always_ the ones to play pranks on their parents and younger sister. It was just a tradition to them. They were little pranksters anyway, but on April Fool's Day, they went mad. And the bad thing was that every year, they chose better and better pranks to play on their family.

'Well, they haven't done anything yet...' Kate said as careful as possible, looking around the room and at themselves.

'But they always attack at the right moments.' Sawyer said cautiously.

'Sawyer! You make our kids sound like some type of terrorists!' she complained, with hands on hips.

'No, I don't!... But do you remember what happened last year?' Sawyer asked and Kate nodded.

'How can I forget?!' she added as she thought back to last year.

_Flashback_

_'Jason! What else should I draw on dad?' he whispered to Jason holding the marker pen. Their trick on Sawyer this year: to put on make up on him and make him look like a woman. Scott had already put on lots of lipstick on him as well as blusher. The difficult thing was not laughing. Their dad could not wake up easily: in fact if a huge bang happened, Sawyer would still be sleeping but the boys had to be careful not to laugh._

_'Uhm... I don't know. How about some eyeliner?' Jason said. They were using their mum's make up. Sawyer stirred a bit, and the boys thought that they had blown the whole thing off... but then he just turned around and went back to sleep. They let out a sigh and carried on working. After a few minute they had finished their work of art and decided to go onto their next case: their mom. _

_'Right, dad's finished. Let's go and do mom's now.' Scott hissed and they tiptoed out of the room and went to prepare for their moms prank._

**_One hour later_**

_Kate woke up and smiled as she looked over at her husband. He was facing away from her, so she could not see his prank. She got up and went to take a hot shower. After she had taken her shower and dressed, she decided to dry her hair. She took out the hairdryer and plugged it. She did not take care to see if it was working and switched it on. As soon as she aimed it at her hair, tons and tons of baby powder flung out at once and covered her frizzy hair. Kate stopped moving and switched the hairdryer off. She spat out some baby powder that had accidentally gone into her mouth._

_'OH... MY... GOD!!! BOYS!!!' she screamed as she ran down the stairs to find them. _

_While that disaster with Kate had happened, Hayley had gotten up and was already downstairs. She went straight over to get her dog, Frog._

_'She's coming.' Jason whispered to Scott. They were hiding behind the sofa and had gotten themselves two walkie-talkies. One, they were holding and another they had hidden behind Frog's bowl. Hayley went to get Frog but stopped once she heard a voice._

_'Go away, Hayley! I don't like you!' she heard. Her face crumpled and a flood of tears streamed down her face. She whined and ran to her mom._

_'Mommy! Mommy! Frog was talking! He said that he doesn't like me!' she whined. Kate picked her up._

_'Oh, honey! Frog doesn't talk; he's just a dog!' she said as she kissed her daughter, but some baby powder settled on her nose. Kate's hair was still covered in it. She went behind the sofa to reveal Jason and Scott giggling and laughing their socks off._

_'But you know who it was, Hayley? It was your brothers again.' she said as she kissed her again. The boys laughed even more when they saw all the baby powder that Kate was covered in. Even though it was nothing to laugh about, Kate couldn't stop from letting out a giggle herself and even Hayley cheered up. The fun didn't last for long, though. An angry Sawyer was heard stomping down the stairs._

_'JASON! SCOTT!' he yelled. 'HAVE YOU DONE THIS?!'_

_When they all saw the state Sawyer was in, they started laughing even more. They fell on the floor laughing, but Sawyer didn't find it even a bit funny. _

_'Gimme five!' Scott shouted and the boys gave each other five. Even though Sawyer was not enjoying the humiliation at all, he couldn't help but chuckle himself._

_'What am I going to do with you?' he asked himself as he picked them up and twirled them around._

_End Of Flashback_

'Well, as I said, they haven't done anything yet...' Kate said. At that moment the boys burst into their room. Kate and Sawyer eyed them suspiciously.

'Boys... why do you have dirty clothes?' Kate asked as she looked at their black patches.

'Oh that!' the boys said as they tried to cover it up. 'Uhm... we were just playing in the garden, weren't we, Jason?' Scott asked.

'Yes, we were!' Jason said almost too quickly. 'We were playing football and we just fell over!' they said and grinned innocently.

'O-k.' Sawyer answered. 'Well, we need to go soon. Get your bags ready. We'll meet you in the car in half an hour.' Sawyer added and the boys grinned at each other as they ran to their rooms.

'Wait! Come back!' Kate shouted. They returned immediately. 'This isn't one of your pranks again, is it?'

'No, mum! We're too old for that now.' Jason said and the two boys didn't seem to get too worked up about it.

'Uhm... okay then. You can go.'

**Half an hour later**

'Boys! Are you coming?' Kate shouted. Scott and Jason ran to the car and put their seatbelts on. Sawyer got in the car.

'Everyone ready?'

'Yep!' Hayley grinned as she stroked Frog. Hurley loved to see Frog and had become one of Hayley's best friends and they loved to play together with Frog.

'Off we go then!' Sawyer chuckled as he started the car. The engine didn't start though and a loud POP sound was heard.

'SONOVVABITCH!' Sawyer screamed in anger. Kate flashed a look at him and the children, at the back, sniggered.

'Sawyer! You are not meant to use that type of language in front of our children.'

'Well, forgive me, Freckles but I think that we just lost a tyre.' he said as he got up to check it. A few seconds later he came back holding what looked like a popped balloon. He showed it to them. Jason and Scott grinned at each other.

'Happy April Fool's Day!' the said in unison and the whole family fell laughing.

* * *

_How did you like that? I didn't concentrate on my writing, I concentrated more on making it humourous, so if I could get a laugh out of you, then I'm happy! Since as it is April Fool's Day, I wanted to write this short, romantic and funny one-shot. I could write another chapter about when they get at Hurley's, then I'd have more ships but the trouble is that I really don't have any more prank ideas, so I would be greatful if you could give me any. What pranks did you play on your family/friends? I would like to know, so pelase review!_

_Happy April Fool's Day, everyone! _


End file.
